historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 8b
Nieuwe Tijdinghen wt den Leger voor Sluys Hoe dat die van Sluys met dry hondert mannen zijn wt ghecomen, den 3. Januarij 1622. met eenich Vierwerck, meynende onse Schepen in de Nieu Riviere in Brandt te steken. Met noch andere Tijdinghe Wt S’hertoghenbossche. (New Tidings from the Army before Sluis how those of Sluis sallied forth with 300 men, 3 January 1622, with explosives, thinking to set fire to our ships in the New River. With yet more tidings from 's-Hertogenbosch.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 18 January 1622. Summary the Army before Sluis, 1622 *On 3 January the enemy issued forth from Sluis with 300 men, crossing the ice with axes, sticks and guns to fire the ships frozen in the New River or Vaart with bars of pitch, and turks, and ropes, fireballs, grenades, and other material, but to no avail thanks to the observance of the watch, and all was extinguished; the enemy also tried to pull the watchtower over on to the ice, but in the pulling a gun went off and they were discovered. *On the morning of 1 January our men in Fort St Donaas fired 3 shots into Sluis, as a New Year’s gift, and 2 more in the evening, but those of Sluis did not reply. The enemy at Ysendijk hazarded out with 15 but the Flemish volunteers surprised them and shot 2 of them near Joffrouwen sconce and Patientie sconce. ’s-Hertogenbosch, 1 January 1622 *On 27 December a party of 30 crossed the Maas and had good plunder, and being discovered the Gueux garrisons of Ravenstein, Worcum, Creveceur, etc. were called out to cut us off, but ours fired so furiously upon the enemy, at least 80 strong, that many fell injured or dead, but nevertheless under the weight of the enemy had to fall back fighting to the Church of Bessen, where they defended themselves so manfully that they forced the enemy to withdraw. In the meantime the enemy sending parties back to the garrisons, nine of the men of Worcum fell into the hands of Captain Dierick, who with 40 brave fellows had been out at the enemy since the previous day. Three were sent to the other world to plunder the moles, and the other six are billeted with the Provost in Den Bos. In the meantime another 15 came from Creveceur and were also brought into ’s-Hertogenbosch. Vienna, 26 December 1621 *The Tyrant Bethlen Gabor has fled because of the mistrust of his own after having poisoned 3 of the most noble of Transylvania: Palatine Turso, principal lord of Hungary; the brother of George Rachosi with 17 of his closest friends died suddenly after lunching with Gabor; and George Rachosi, a great nobleman although the principal firebrand of the most recent Hungarian rebellion against the Emperor. He was very Calvinist and through the incitements of a Calvinist preacher called Peter Alvincj brought about the deaths of two Jesuits and a canon of Strigonia at Cassauw with horrible torments. He also betrayed Lord Andreas Dochi, Imperial General for Upper Hungary, and sent him in chains to Bethlen Gabor, who promptly poisoned him. *The two Rachosi brothers both died without issue, so their domains revert to Paulus Rachosi, the youngest brother, now at school in Vienna with the Jesuits. Over 40 sons of Catholic Hungarian barons and counts are being educated in Vienna, compared to no more than 9 sons of heretical lords throughout all of Hungary. The Catholics nearly all go to the Jesuit school. *Prayer for the downfall of Bethlen Gabor. More from 's-Hertogenbosch *When Captain Dierick took 15 of Crevecoeur, he cut their trouser strings so that they had to hold their trousers instead of weapons all the way back to 's-Hertogenbosch. Transcription Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220118 Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed on 18 January 1622 0104 0101 1226